Memory devices are commonly employed in many types of electronic devices, such as computers, cell phones, tablets, data loggers, and navigational equipment, just to name a few examples. In general, write operations may be used to store information as data bits in such a memory device. In some instances, there may be plural data words, each of which includes plural data bits, which are configured to be written into respective memory bit cells of the memory device. Occasionally, respective write operations may fail. For example, one or more data bits of the plural data words may not be correctly written to the configured memory bit cells. Such data bits are typically referred to as failed data bits.
To remedy such failed data bits, techniques used in existing memory devices typically rely on one or more iterations to rewrite the failed data bits based on a unit of a single “word.” For example, the failed data bits contained in a first word are rewritten into the respectively configured memory bit cells, the failed data bits contained in a second word are rewritten into the respectively configured memory bit cells, and so on, which is time and power consuming. Thus, existing memory devices and methods to store data bits are not entirely satisfactory.